The Beginning Of Life
by PrincessB94
Summary: My favorite couples MileyOliver & LillyJackson. I like to write about these couples and here is a story about them getting together! You'll see the surprises when you start reading! It's start getting M rated in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of Life**

Miley's POV:

'_It's my first day of middle school and I'm sooo nervous. What are people going to think of me? What if my secret spills out that I'm Hannah Montana! That _

_That would change my life forever. The only person I have to lean on is Lilly. I've been friends with her since before I learned to crawl.'_

(Lilly walks off school bus flirting with guys around her trying to start her popularity)

"Hey Miley you will never believe this. I just talked to the cutest 8th grader ever. Guess what he said to me?" Lilly said desperately trying to find a boyfriend

"What?!?" Miley said trying not to laugh at the way Lilly was acting

"He said, sooo….. you're a new 7th grader here this year right. Isn't that the cutest thing?" Lilly said hoping she didn't sound that desperate

"Yea, sure whatever. Anyways I need to talk to you." Miley said very worried

"What is it Miley?" She said worried that it was going to be bad

"Well I trust you to keep my secret and that means no one and I mean NO ONE can know about this OK!" Miley said very nervously thinking Lilly wouldn't

this seriously

"Ok, Miley you can trust me. I'm your best friend! I will take this very serious and not tell anyone. You don't have to worry!" Lilly said knowing she made a big

commitment and can't tell anyone or else

"Good, because if anyone finds out I'll be screw-oo-oo-ed WOAH BABY!" She said as she stared at the cutest guy she's ever seen

(Miley stands in awe silently)

(Lilly waves her hand in front of Miley's face)

"Hello…MILEY! Are you there!" said Lilly kinda freaked out by this

"Yea, just went into shock after seeing how completely adorable that guy is!" She said still in shock after realizing it was love at first sight

"Oh, him that's Oliver Oken. He lives next door to me." Said Lilly wondering why she thinks he's so cute

"He is one big hunk of sexy!" She said wanting him sooo badly

"If you want to I can introduce him to you if you want" saying that made her want to take that back since she was looking for a boyfriend not wanting to hook other

people up

"That would be great! Now go over there and get him!" She said in a hurry wanting to meet him before he walks off

"Ok sheesh! Hey Oliver, wait up! I have someone who wants to meet you!" She said trying to get this over quickly

"Oh, hey Lilly. Who is it that you want me to me?" Smokin Oken said hoping it was that gorgeous girl standing next to her

"Oliver this is Miley. Miley this is Oliver. Now have a good time together." Saying that as she ran off before Miley called her back hoping to get away in time

"Hi Oliver! Nice to meet you." Talking very nervously

"Nice to meet you to" Oliver said glad that is was that gorgeous girl next to Lilly and knowing he might have a chance of going out with her

'_OMG! I can't believe Oliver is actually having a conversation with me! This is the best day of my life! EEEEP!'_

* * *

I know it's kind of boring right now but keep reading the next 3 chapters I put up. It gets very interesting. Look for the other chapters that I'm going to 

put up soon. I keep all my stories in a notebook so I'm trying to type them all up. Hope you like and rate please!

xoxoxoBrandyxoxoxoxo


	2. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not!

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

"So want to eat lunch together today?" she said smiling so big it looks like she was over exaggerating it

"That would be nice. See you at lunch!"

"Bye Oliver!" Miley said blowing him a big kiss making him blush like crazy

Miley's POV

'_I can't believe he actually talked to me maybe he'll go out with me. I really hope so. I might even get my first kiss! I'm so excited. When I get home I have to write this in_

_my journal. EEEEP!!!'_

Olivers POV

'_She is sooo gorgeous! I have to find a way to get her to go out with me. Maybe I'll ask her at lunch. I hope she says yes! She reminds me of a famous popstar in a way._

_not sure who but she does.'_

(Lunch time sitting at table talking)

"I need to ask you something." Miley said worrying about how he would react to her question

"So do I but you go first!" he said nervously wondering what she thinks of him

"Ok, will you…….

**WILL BE REVEALED IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Sorry it was so short but I wanted what Miley was going to ask him be reavealed in chapter 3. Look for chapter 3 because I'll be posting it soon! Chapter 3 is when it's starts to

get really good. The chapter is called, Another Guy! Miley finds Oliver with another girl. Or does he? You'll have to see your self! Hope you like! Rate please

xoxoxoxoBrandyxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
